Mortem (3.5e Race)
'Mortem' Summary:: Introduction The mortem are a strange race that have accepted that death is the only constant. Their strange acceptance has granted them limited powers over death, allowing them to see how close someone is to death or if they are capable of dying at all. They also have very long lifespans, although they had this before their acceptance of death. History Long ago their race along with many other inhabitants of their nation were forced into slavery by a vile race of creatures now known only as the Unforgiven. Eventually the slaves formed an uprising where they took back ownership of their lands and destroyed most of their captors .One powerful mortem wizard enacted a ritual to unleash a deadly spell on the remainder of the slaver race and formed them into mindless monsters with an appearance which reflected their evils. Personality The Mortem are a serious and almost completely emotionless race. Most people call them lone wolfs, although those who know them a bit better see them as just serious and know that they are actually decent people. They are content with their lives for they know that they will one day die, even though they have long life spans. They are not completely emotionless, however they almost never display these emotions and tend to have better control over their negative emotions than most other races. Physical Description The Mortem stand anywhere from 5 to 6 1/2 feet tall, with women tending to be a bit smaller than the men. They’re skin is stark white. They have no hairs aside from the hair on their heads. They have pitch-black hair and the only major features are their dull black eyes and the black lines that extend from their eyes to their chins, appearing as the path of a tear. Relations Most other races tend to get uncomfortable around the mortem; they find the acceptance of death to be eerie and unsettling. The mortem on the other hand are easygoing and judge people as individuals and don't judge people by race. Alignment The Mortem race tends toward neutrality, with a slight inclination towards good over evil. Lands Mortem don't have any lands of their own except for the desertd city of Morigis Psotem, however most deserted the city and adopted a traveling life, however some stayed seeing it as their duty to protect the city against invaders and looters. Religion Mortem don't have a specific religion or god but may worship a god, but most see commitment to a god as a waste of time. Language Mortem speak common and a rare language called Whisper, the language of ghosts and the wind. They share their unique knowledge of this language with the Cardomor race Racial Traits * +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength: The mortem’s acceptance of death has granted them wisdom and patience like no other, but their bodies aren’t especially strong. * Humanoid Humanoid (Mortem) * Medium: As Medium creatures mortem have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Mortem base land speed is 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: A Mortem can see three times as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. he retains the ability to distinguish color under these conditions. * Darkvision: Mortem can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but is otherwise like normal sight, and mortem can function just fine with no light at all. * Emotionless (Ex): Mortem are immune to fear effects and have a +4 bonus to resist mind-affecting effects. * Longevity(Ex):The mortem stops physically aging at the age of 30 and as such does not gain the aging penalties/bonuses most others do. * Deathsight(Ex):Whenever the Mortem looks at something he can tell whether the creature is dead, fragile (alive and wounded, with 3 or fewer hit points left), fighting off death (alive with 4 or more hit points), undead, or neither alive nor dead (such as a construct), like the deathwatch spell. * Automatic Languages: Common and Whisper.. * Bonus Languages: Any non-secret. * Favored Class: Spiritualist * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race